


Leave a Scar

by sparkle_senpai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Rope Bondage, Shibari, shieda fucking kayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_senpai/pseuds/sparkle_senpai
Summary: ‘I think this kind of experience may be good for you.’He shoved the piece of paper deep into his pocket and walked forward to the door, gripping the heavy metal handle and pulling it open.‘Why don’t you just come...and watch? You never know what you may learn about yourself.’
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends), Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 46
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well. What do we have here but yet another fic inspired by my gremlin friends.
> 
> As usual, I'm just writing this with no idea how it's gonna go, I'm less of a planner and more of a doer. Oops.

Aphelios gripped the wrinkled piece of paper in his palm, taking a deep breath and pulling out his phone.

_ This looks like the correct address. _

The building looked like any unassuming bar or club on this strip, a district he had visited only a handful of times before with friends to celebrate an occasion. He wasn’t the kind of man that cared for going out much despite his best friend and roommate having the exact opposite mentality.

In fact, it was due to this friend in particular that he was here at all, standing in front of the blacked out building, palms sweating and heart pounding.

_ ‘Look Phel, I’ll be real with you, I’ve known you for a long time now.’ _

He looked down at the paper once more, the ink now smudged from the heat of his palms, his long black fringe swaying in the breeze. The cold October air sent a shiver down his spine as it hit the sweat on the back of his neck, he pulled the collar of his black coat up and took one more deep breath.

_ ‘I think this kind of experience may be good for you.’ _

He shoved the piece of paper deep into his pocket and walked forward to the door, gripping the heavy metal handle and pulling it open.

_ ‘Why don’t you just come...and watch? You never know what you may learn about yourself.’ _

He was met with a friendly female working the entrance booth, tall, fit, with a tight red and black corset that had her chest pushed up to her neck. The pulse of the industrial metal music flowed throughout the club, purple and red lights moving throughout and painting the rooms.

Aphelios chewed his lip a bit at the ornate gothic decor, the open spaces he could see with people seemingly just talking and having drinks, large cages set up at various places in the lounge with nothing inside.

_ Cages? _

“I’ve never seen you before,” the woman behind the counter commented, leaning forward to get a better look, “This is your first time?”

Apparently that was more of a statement than a question as Aphelios parted his lips to respond she continued, “How did you hear about us?”

He paused and scratched behind his ear, “A-actually, a friend invited me here...I’m uh, supposed to meet him for the event?”

She leaned back and pulled out a clipboard with a long list of printed names, tapping a pen to the paper. 

“What’s their name?” She looked at Aphelios and scanned him up and down, “And you are aware of the dress code? Are you compliant?”

Aphelios gulped and nodded, “Yes, I...well under my coat--”

“Perfect, I can take that and tag it for you. You’ll also need to turn in your phone and other personal items, you can get it back when you’re ready to leave. And, your friend's name?”

“Oh, uhm, one second,” he pulled out the piece of paper that had his ‘play’ name, “Shadow?”

She immediately snorted and rolled her eyes, chuckling, “Baby doll, I’ve sized you up for about ten seconds and I am amazed how someone as sweet as you can deal with all of that.” She crossed his name off the list and pulled out another form.

“Identification please?” She pointed to a small silver tray to place it in. “Well, that’s right you’re a first timer. So here are the basics, I take your ID, only management will ever see this information. When you’re in here, please use your play name or any given role name you choose to use. Using your or anyone else’s true name is forbidden.” She took his ID card and clacked away on the small laptop under the counter, “The first floor has our small bar, full service, two lounges and an outdoor seating area.” She flipped the ID card over and resumed typing, “Upstairs you will find two sides at the top of the staircase, the right houses the large dance floor, our large bar and stage for special performances we have, there is a small outdoor balcony and mini bar there as well.”

She swiped his ID in a machine and handed it back to him with a small smile, the way her black lipstick contrasted with her olive skin had Aphelios staring noticing how beautiful she really was.

“Where you’re going, go upstairs and to the  _ left _ . There will be another girl working that door for the event, I will let her know you’re coming. I’ll take your coat and phone now and lock them up for you now.”

Aphelios could feel his hands shaking as he peeled the long coat off and took his belongings out of his pockets, placing it on the counter.

She looked him up and down and smiled, “Hey- since I’m assuming your friend helped you get dressed, tell him he did a great job. Very nice outfit, you look like you’ve done this a hundred times,” she winked and motioned to the large staircase.

“Right up there and to the left, oh and one more thing, your play name?”

Aphelios gulped and licked his dry lips, “Lunam.”

She smiled, “Lunam, well it’s very nice to meet you. I am simply known as Mistress, so if you need anything, I’ll be your lifeline.” She leaned forward a bit, “Remember, everyone is nervous their first time, but I think you will find this to be a very liberating experience.”

Aphelios nodded and began to walk towards the staircase when she called out one final time.

“Lunam, this is a fetish  _ party _ , you’re allowed to smile. Well...unless your master says otherwise,” she teased. “Have fun!”

He cracked a small smile and took a deep breath, nerves consuming him as he climbed up the black staircase with red carpet, for someone that exercised regularly, this one stair case seemed as if it were never ending and his legs felt like cement weights were tied to his ankles. 

When he finally reached the top of the stairs he paused to catch his breath and looked around to see another woman, just as Mistress said, sitting at a small podium watching the door, with a much larger man sitting behind her with a scowl.

She jumped up as she saw him, “Hi there! So you’re the new guy, huh?” She smiled and pulled out an assortment of colored rubber bands. “So the rules are pretty simple, Lunam. You’re free to use any of the props, items, and equipment in the room. We only ask that you wipe everything down before and after use.”

Aphelios gulped, nerves making it hard to even breathe.

“We use a bracelet system here, green means ‘yes, open to talk to, open to discuss play’, orange means ‘will talk, but really just watching’, and red means ‘do not interact’. You take in all three, please don't feel obligated to only wear one for the entire party, do whatever feels most comfortable to you and that might change throughout the night.”

Her yellow eyes glowed in the dim lighting, her plump lips spread into a smile, “Pretty simple?” She handed Aphelios a small baggie with the wristbands, “Oh! Of course and one more thing,” she looked back at the huge man behind her, “If you experience any trouble...let me know.”

Aphelios gripped the bag and headed toward the door, “T-thank you.”

She waved and swung her legs under the bar stool, “Have fun~!”

_ Find Kayn, just find Kayn. _

He pulled the heavy door open and gave his eyes a moment to adjust to the even dimmer lighting. The dark red and purple lights washing over him, he could see how crowded the room was. He wasn’t sure what to expect for his first fetish party but certainly a lot more people came to these events than he anticipated.

_ Easier to blend in this way. _

He poked his head around trying to catch a glimpse of his roommate with no luck. Instead he was greeted with all kinds of scenes in the center of the room, women in cages, men in harnesses, the more he looked around he saw all kinds of this furniture surrounding the walls.

Thankful for the dim lighting, he could feel his face warm up and he headed straight for the bar, the most familiar item in the large room. A man with long white hair was working the bar mixing a drink when he greeted Aphelios, “What can I get for you, sir?”

“Alcohol.”

He chuckled and Aphelios immediately blushed, “Well you’re in luck beautiful, we have plenty of that. First time?”

Aphelios back tracked, “That obvious, huh?”

“With those doe eyes? Never.” He chuckled and looked around at the bottles below the bar, “First ones on me, hope you find everything you’re looking for.”

“O-oh, I can’t accept that, I--”

He began pouring a mix of liquor and syrups, shooing him away, “Nah, don’t worry, I’m just liquiring you up so you buy more drinks,” he smiled.

He placed the pink drink in front of him and poured a shot for himself, “Cheers.” He touched his cup to Aphelios's and threw back the shot, Aphelios sipping at the sweet drink. “Good luck out there, oh, and remember to put on your bracelet.” He winked and was off to the other side of the bar that was pouring with customers waving their money at him.

Aphelios sighed and tried to loosen up a bit, taking his drink and trying to at least find somewhere to sit where he would be out of the way as he looked for his friend.

He found a small black leather couch next to one of the pillars in the room that reached up to a small balcony outlining the room for more spectating. He leaned back and took a deep breath, tugging at the collar of his black button up, suddenly the neck feeling a lot tighter than when Kayn initially had him try on this outfit. He ran his hand down to the leather straps of the chest harness he wore, embarrassment aside, he was one of the most modestly dressed people there, for once he was grateful for his friend to have helped him pick an outfit.

“That seat taken?”

He jumped a bit, startled by the voice, he looked up to see a tall man standing before him. He wore tight black pants and a tight red button up, the sleeves rolled up, intricate leather wrist wraps adorning his hands and forearms, gold chains dangling off the ends. The stranger smirked and tilted his head, “I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

Aphelios blinked a few times, surprised someone actually approached him, “Sure, I’m just waiting for a friend.”

The tall man sat down and crossed his legs, putting his arms on the back on the couch, turning to Aphelios, “Friend? Are they your partner?”

He hesitated but realized, if there was a place to be so open, this was it, he gulped and replied, “Uh, oh no, it’s not like that.”

The stranger looked over at him out of the corner of his eye, his raspberry hair shining in the various lights. “You’re not under anyone’s protection?”

_ Calm down, Aphelios, it’s an honest question. _

He sipped the drink and placed it on the table, wiping the condensation that was left on his fingers onto his pants, “Well, uh, not exactly, my friend just…” he scanned around the room, desperately trying to find Kayn or his boyfriend, “...he thought I might, uh, find something I like. I think?”

The handsome stranger nodded, his thigh so close to Aphelios’s he could feel the heat radiating off of it. He took a sip of his own drink, Aphelios watching how his Adam’s apple shifted in his throat as he swallowed.

_ Thick neck… _

“ _Mmph!_ ” A loud moan stole their attention to the center of the room, he watched as a male who was stripped down to leather panties was tied to a chair. Aphelios blushed and gripped his hands together, still shy at the fact that some people come here  _ specifically _ to do this in front of others. The man next to him seemed to have noticed and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “You too shy for something like that, huh?”

Aphelios grabbed his drink and took a quick sip, clearing his throat, “Well, sorry I really just came here to watch, I’m not really well versed in any of this.”

“That’s ok,” he leaned towards him, arm reaching across Aphelios to the other side of the couch, his lips getting close, he can feel his warm breath on his skin, subconsciously parting his lips a bit, when he felt a tug on his wrist being pulled forward. “But I’m sorry, I don’t see you with a bracelet on, I don’t want to do something to offend you.”

_ What the fuck was I about to do? Was something in the drink? _

He shook his head around and looked down at his bare wrist, and then shoved his hand into his pocket for the pack of bands the girl gave him. He hesitated and the man next to him definitely noticed.

“It’s ok to be nervous,” Aphelios shivered as he whispered into his ear, “Sorry, it’s a little loud in here, do you mind if I lean in like this?” Avoiding eye contact, he simply nodded signaling for him to continue. “Since it’s your first time, I would recommend going red or orange. But only do orange if that means you stay and talk to me, ok?” He looked down at Aphelios and winked, “You can call me Lupin for now, by the way.”

_ For now? Wait, what? Is he trying to talk to me? _

Another melodic moan filled the room, overshadowing all the other activity that was up until this point drowning each other out. 

“Aph-” he stuttered and tripped over his next words, Lupin chuckling as he watched him go on, “Lunam. Please, call me Lunam.”

He raised an eyebrow, Aphelios wanting to shrivel up from the constant sizing up, and smiled, leaning toward him, “I’m a little new to this too, Lunam, don’t worry, I can help you out.”

That hot breath left the hair on his neck standing up, his scent filling his nostrils, he couldn't tell if it was exciting him or relaxing him but Aphelios did feel as if he was getting a bit more comfortable, relieved to be talking to  _ someone _ so he didn’t have to awkwardly sit around while people participated in various play and scenes.

Aphelios smiled softly to himself, when he heard another loud but oddly familiar moan coming from the center of the room.

_ Wait a minute… _

He locked his eyes on the tied up male he noticed earlier and focused his vision. The man was collared, thin silver chains dangling from the loop of the collar connecting to two nipple piercings, and falling down over his toned torso. He threw his head back, panting, cheeks pink and face flushed, he had a simple black blind fold on while his partner whipped his thighs with a riding crop, enjoying every single snap of his wrist.

_ Kayn. _

He looked to the man holding the black crop, those same toned, built arms he had seen hundreds of times gripping it, he eyes traveled up his body, settling on his face, that same straight, white hair and piercing red eyes with a silver face mask covering his nose, mouth, and jaw.

_ Zed. _

He blinked as he saw a large hand waving in front of his eyes.

“Everything ok? You look like you saw a ghost.” Lupin chugged the rest of his drink.

“I...uh…” he continued to stare at the scene, Lupin catching his line of sight and looking over.

“Oh, those two? Does that shock you?”

_ You’re at a bdsm club Aphelios, it really shouldn’t. He is the one who coaxed you into coming. _

“Shock me? Well,” Aphelios followed suit and gulped the rest of his drink, “Only because that’s who I have been looking for.” He groaned and plopped the empty cup on the table.

_ ‘Don’t worry, it’ll be really low key, you’ll see. I’ll be with you the whole time.’ _

“So that was a lie.” He muttered out loud.

Lupin chuckled, “What’s that?”

The alcohol was loosening him up at this point, “I don’t know why I’m here...I’ve never done anything like this…” He sighed and pushed himself up, “Maybe I should go-- _ oof _ !”

He felt a pressure on his wrist as he was pressed back into the pillar that was next to the couch.

“No one comes here without being a little curious, hm?” 

Aphelios bit his bottom lip, Lupin’s forwardness and authority surprising him and causing him to blush as the larger man pressed him into the wall. The primal gaze he had as he looked down at him like he was being hunted, the way one of his hands could hold both of Aphelios’s wrists, he gulped and searched for a rebuttal.

“Well, well, well,” a familiar smug tone piped in, “Someone got  _ busy _ already, huh?”

Lupin released his grip as Aphelios pulled away, rubbing his wrists. He wasn’t sure what he was more embarrassed of, his best friend finding him like that or the fact that his pants were getting tighter from how a complete stranger handled him.

He rolled his eyes, “Whatever...you said you would be with me the whole time...you completely left me to the wolves.”

Kayn raised an eyebrow looking at the tall man next to Aphelios and back to his friend, “Looks like you’re doing just fine on your own.” He reached out and grabbed his wrist, “An orange bracelet? Really? See, you don’t need me at all.”

He turned to Lupin and stuck out a hand, “Call me Shadow, this is my Master, Z.” 

“Lupin. Nice to meet you.” He smirked and gripped his hand.

“So Lupin, what did you like more, our little performance or the way Lunam here blushes more than a nun in a whore house?”

He winced as Z tugged him back, pulling his mask off and nipping at his jaw, “Behave.”

Kayn rolled his eyes, “Ok, I’m sorry, look you found us so why don’t you both come to our table? We have bottles.”

Without giving them much of an option Kayn pulled both of them toward the narrow stairs which led to the small balcony to get an overhead view of the floor. Aphelios carefully climbed up the steps, thinking of excuses to leave and remembering why he usually  _ never _ listens to Kayn when he lost his footing on the narrow steps. His heart leapt out of his chest as he reached to the hand rails and felt a warm grip on his ass. He looked back to see Lupin holding him up, smirking.

_ Can I please disappear? _

“Don’t worry,” Aphelios watched as he blatantly stared at his ass and then looked up at him, “I’ve got you.”

Aphelios scrambled up the steps and over to the small table sank into the velvet cushion, grabbing the glass of water off the table and chugging it.

“Lunam that’s--” Z tried to snatch the glass out of his hand but it was too late.

Aphelios gagged at the unexpected burn in his throat while Kayn cackled next to him.

“Easy, there. You’re a little hard to handle when you’re drunk. Plus,” he looked up at Lupin, “..you know this couch is a little small, maybe you should let your friend have a seat.”

Aphelios continued to cough as Zed brought him a real glass of water, taking a sip he felt instant relief, “Well sure, but we may not fit?”

“Just sit on his lap.”

“Ow, geez, Master, I just let you use me in front of all those people…” he feigned innocence, “Can’t your little slut have fun too?”

Lupin spoke up, “Actually, I have to leave for tonight but,” he turned to Aphelios and bent down whispering in his ear, causing his face to turn red, earning a gasp from Kayn.

Lupin chuckled and nodded to Zed and Kayn, “It was nice meeting you two. Hope to see you soon.” He smiled and made his way down the stairs and out of sight.

_ ‘If you feel like getting that sweet ass pounded into my mattress, call me.’ _

Aphelios, beet red, stared down at the small slip of paper he left with digits scribbled across it.

“What did he say?! Look at your face!” Kayn wrapped his arms around Aphelios’s waist and snatched the slip of paper. “His  _ phone _ number? Are you gonna call him? He was hot as fuck, let’s call him.”

Zed swiped the slip from Kayn’s fingers and returned it to Aphelios. “Good luck, Lunam, he had his eyes on you all night.”

Aphelios groaned and buried his face in his hands and his two friends bantered back and forth.

“Remember when you used to listen to my every word?”

“Yes, then I learned how much  _ sweeter _ it is to disobey, Master.”

_ Whack! _

“Ouch...any harder and you’ll leave a mark.” Kayn teased, raising an eyebrow.

“Exactly why I won't be doing that, you’d love it too much.”

He stuck out his tongue to Zed and turned to Aphelios, whispering, “So, Phel, what do you think? He was pretty hot, huh?”

Aphelios shook his head and attempted to take a deep breath to clear his mind, but all he could think about was how those hands felt on his ass and how what he whispered went straight to his cock.

_ What have I gotten into? _


	2. Chapter 2

Zed tossed the car keys up to the hook on the wall, he moved into the kitchen and grabbed a small glass to fill with water. Aphelios trailed into the house after Kayn, who had been talking non stop the rest of the night and the car ride home about how Aphelios should call this new acquaintance and ideas of sexy pictures he should text him.

Aphelios plopped onto the couch and sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers as Zed placed the glass in front of his face.

“Aphelios, this will help.” He pressed the cool glass onto his lips and poured the water into his mouth, Aphelios groaning and swallowing as quickly as he could, a few drops escaping and rolling down his chin as Zed pulled the empty cup away. “If you’re not used to all the smoke machines and lights it can take getting used to.”

Kayn plopped down onto the couch next to Aphelios and reached for the bottom of Zed’s shirt, tugging lightly, “Where’s _my_ drink, Master? After all of that activity don’t I require refreshments?”

Aphelios wanted to roll his eyes but his head was pounding with a headache, hopefully just staying still in the quiet room and drinking water would ease the pain.

Zed silently bent over, hovering over Kayn, staring into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow and cupped his cheek in his hand, thumb rubbing over the soft skin of Kayn’s face before snapping his hand back and slapping the skin earning a moan from Kayn.

“There’s your refreshment.”

Kayn chuckled and reached a hand up to touch the freshly teased skin. He licked his lips as he looked into those intoxicating red eyes, turning to Aphelios, “You see? Look how he treats me?”

Aphelios groaned and leaned back on the couch, sinking into the dark leather, closing his eyes, “Kayn, I may not know a lot about this stuff but I’ve lived with you long enough to know you love when Zed touches you.”

Zed brought him another glass of water and Aphelios reached for it, taking slow sips, “And I’ve walked in on you enough times to _see_ very clearly that you both enjoy it, _very much_.”

Kayn shifted on the couch and placed an arm around Aphelios’s shoulders, “Hmm, astute observation, Phel.”

Aphelios, finally feeling a bit better after consuming the water, rolled his eyes, “It’s not very _astute_ when you literally never lock the door and do these things in common areas. I know it’s your house but please just tell me and I’ll--”

“You’ll what?” he raised an eyebrow, the small metal loop penetrating the skin shining in the light of the room. He leaned forward and hovered his lips over Aphelios’s, “You ever consider for a minute that that’s an invitation you’re walking into?”

Aphelios could feel a blush growing on his face as Kayn inched closer, his wild yellow eyes studying his face.

“Shieda.”

Kayn snorted and retreated on the couch, “What? I wasn’t gonna do anything.” He grabbed the water from Aphelios and chugged the rest, exhaling loudly as he finished.

_Ping!_

Aphelios’s ears perked up at the alert and instinctively patted his pockets for his phone.

_Where did I…?_

_Ping! Ping!_

He squinted his eyes trying to remember where he placed it.

_Did I give it to Zed?_

He looked over at Kayn as he tried to remember and saw how Kayn sharply avoided his gaze.

_Fuck._

“Where is it?”

“Phel, listen, I’m just trying to help you,” he slid the phone out from his own pocket and bent over the back of the couch trying to read the alert before it was snatched from him.

“Kayn, what the fuck?! That’s my phone!”

He could hear him gasp as he dangled over the couch, Zed swiping it from his hands, and pulling him up by his hair, sliding the phone over to Aphelios.

“Please tell me you didn’t,” Aphelios muttered out.

Zed sat on the couch and pulled Kayn up and into his lap, pulling his head back to expose his neck and biting down on the exposed skin. 

“Ouch! Why is everyone upset?! You don’t even know what I said yet.”

Aphelios groaned, his thumb hovering over the button to unlock the device.

_What’s done is done, just see what it says._

He took a deep breath and unlocked his phone. Eyes focusing on the contact name of the text message.

**Future Daddy**

“Kayn, I fucking hate you.”

Kayn snickered and placed his chin on his shoulder as he looked on with him.

“You won’t soon.”

Aphelios scrolled up to get to the top of the message thread, careful to not read anything out of context.

“What the hell? Is this what you were doing the whole car ride home? In addition to not shutting up about him?”

He responded melodically, “Maaaaaybe.”

“Shieda,” Zed pulled his back and gripped his chin, “Don’t think you’re getting out of this unscathed, you don’t just take Aphelios’s belongings like that _or_ text strangers for him.”

Kayn looked over his shoulder and smirked as Zed, “Oh please, teach me a lesson, Zed. _Scathe me_.”

Despite the unusual relationship they had, there was something so pure and raw that Aphelios admired, envied even, about what they had. The way Kayn pushed Zed constantly, he has never known a man with more patience and self-control. The brute strength that Zed had, his authoritative command, it had even Aphelios ready to listen to every word he muttered and obey every command. He definitely could understand the appeal of what Kayn found desirable in him.

Blinking a few times and finally reaching the top of the messages Aphelios gripped the phone and gulped.

_Please, please, I hope he didn’t say anything too bad._

**Lunam:** How big is your cock?

Aphelios wanted to throw his phone already.

“Kayn, _what the fuck_?”

“What?” he licked his lips and struggled to escape Zed’s grip around him. “He was a _big_ boy, I bet he has a fat coc-- _aah!_ ” He winced as Zed sank his teeth into his neck.

Aphelios could feel his head pounding once more, he gripped his phone and continued on.

**Lupin:** Have you been thinking about what I said to you?

**Lunam:** Maybe~ but that doesn’t answer my question ^^

**Lupin:** I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.

**Lunam:** Perhaps...I am just a helpless shy boy after all. I may need some encouragement…; )

**Lupin:** [Photo Message]

Aphelios’s eyes widened as he saw a photo of the same black slacks and button-up he saw earlier that night and a large hand gripping the large bulge in his pants. He looked over to Kayn who just sat back in Zed’s lap with a satisfied smirk on his face.

**Lunam:** Don’t get me wrong, big boy, that’s a hot pic but I crave something more…

**Lunam:** Can’t you show some skin?

Aphelios groaned and shook his head.

_Shieda fucking Kayn._

**Lupin:** You have to earn it.

For whatever reason, Aphelios’s eyes fixated on that phrase, he felt it deep in the pit of his stomach.

**Lunam:** Fair enough. How about I show you how much of an obedient boy I can be?

**Lunam:** I’ll make it worth your while. ;)

Aphelios reached a hand out and swatted at Kayn’s thigh.

“What is wrong with you? I’m not just going to meet up with this guy like this, I--”

“Calm down, virgin.”

Kayn shrugged off Zed’s grasp and crawled over to Aphelios on the couch, kneeling next to him and nudging his nose toward the phone, “Keep reading.”

**Lupin:** Of course. How about next weekend?

**Lunam:** I’ll think of nothing else all week… ;) where do you want to meet?

**Lupin:** Let’s meet here at 7pm on Friday. It’s...just a normal restaurant, you may be a bit more comfortable there.

**Lupin:** [Ping with restaurant location]

**Lunam:** I’ll wear something extra special for you^^

**Lupin:** Please, be as you are. That’s what drew me to you, to begin with.

**Lupin:** One more thing.

**Lupin:** Bring an extra set of clothes as well. 

The messages bounced back and Aphelios attempted to scroll more, seemingly the end of their exchange. He let out a deep breath and clicked the phone off, tossing it on the table.

“Kayn?”

“Yes?”

“What’s wrong with you?”

He chuckled deeply and got close to Aphelios’s ear, “Some may say _a lot_.”

It wasn’t lost on anyone in the house the Aphelios’s virginity is what often held him back from exploring a lot of potential relationships. For one reason or another, while he _had_ been on dates, he had never been in a real relationship and wasn’t the type to hook up with a complete stranger. 

“Kayn…” His demeanor shifted from aggravated to genuine worry, “What if he tries something? What if I don’t know what to do? What if I don’t want to...I--”

Kayn tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and pressed a finger onto Aphelios’s small, soft lips.

“I’m well aware I got you into this current situation- _you’re welcome by the way_ \- but don’t worry…”, he reached forward, removing his finger from his lips and placing his lips onto his, “I can teach you everything you need to know.”

Aphelios blushed and pulled his head back, “H-hey...don’t do that…” his eyes flicked over to Zed who watched the two, as collected as ever.

Kayn noticed his line of sight and looked back to Zed, winking, “You really think he doesn’t know? When you so desperately came to me asking what it felt like to be kissed?”

He leaned forward once more and pressed his lips on Aphelios’s once more, his tongue poking out and tracing his bottom lip. “In fact, I think he’d love nothing more than to watch us practice.”

Aphelios gulped and tried to relax a bit.

Kayn parted his lips and pressed them onto Aphelios’s, this time he was allowed entrance and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Aphelios raised his eyebrows together and grew flustered at the contact, uncertain about all of it, and pulled himself away. Kayn followed him and kept contact as he pressed him down onto the couch as he straddled his hips and held his arms down, pulling away, his long hair falling on either side of Aphelios’s face.

“I’m not going to eat you.” He smirked, “Although, with that look on your face...it’s very tempting.”

Aphelios blushed and looked away, pushing against his grip.

He felt a warm steady hand on the top of his head and noticed Zed had walked over.

“That’s enough Shieda,” he rubbed Aphelios’s hair in a way that made him feel knots in his stomach, “Aphelios will ask you for assistance when he wants to. Don't be presumptuous.”

Kayn relaxed his hold of his wrists and leaned back, keeping his gaze locked onto him, “Keep touching him like that, and I’ll be worse than presumptuous, I'll get _jealous_.”

Zed leaned over the couch resting his weight on the back with one hand, the other gripping Kayn’s jaw, tilting it up.

“I think it’s time Aphelios went to bed.” 

Not wasting another minute, Aphelios pushed Kayn off of him and swung his legs off the couch and started making his way for the stairs. This command from Zed typically meant he wanted alone time and was gracious enough to at least warn Aphelios. Given his current situation of living in their house for free, he was more than willing to be a good house guest and listen to whatever rules Zed had in place.

Pausing at the base he turned back, looking towards the ground, “I, uh...thank you, both of you. It _was_ a lot but…” he gulped and felt his face getting hotter, “I think I am excited to meet Lupin again.”

Kayn looked back and winked, waving his hand, “Good night little, Phel.”

Zed nodded as he reached for Kayn’s collar, “Anytime, Aphelios.”

He said his final good night and headed up to take a much-needed shower before bed trying to not think of the awful texts Kayn sent on his behalf.

_Please I hope he doesn’t think I’m really….like that._ He hopped his way up the staircase only the sound of his roommates' voices lingering in the stairway.

“Why don’t you ever call me Kayn?”

“Because you’d much rather be called by your real name.”

“What? Shieda? Please...it’s not--”

_Slap._

He could hear how Kayn winced.

“I said your _real_ name: _slut_.”

_Zed is terrifying sometimes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of a set-up chapter, sorry not really smutty ;3; (it hurts me too) but I think you'll like the next chapter.
> 
> As always, Kayn I fucking love you.


	3. Chapter 3

He felt a warm steady hand on his head and noticed Zed had walked over.

“That’s enough Shieda,” his partner rubbed Aphelios’s hair in a way that made him feel knots in his stomach, “Aphelios will ask you for assistance when he wants to. No one likes a pushy salesman.”

Kayn relaxed his hold of his wrists and leaned back, keeping his gaze locked onto him, “Keep touching him like that, and I’ll get  _ jealous _ .”

Zed leaned over the couch resting his weight on the back with one hand, the other gripping Kayn’s jaw, tilting it up.

“I think it’s time Aphelios went to bed.” 

Zed squeezed Kayn’s jaw in his hand and looked deeply into those yellow eyes that glowed with fiery defiance. Kayn whined into his touch and pushed himself closer to Zed as Aphelios all but leaped up from the couch and scurried towards the stairs.

Pausing at the base he turned back, looking towards the ground, “I, uh...thank you, both of you. It  _ was _ a lot but…” he gulped, “I think I am excited to meet Lupin again.”

Kayn looked back and winked, waving his hand, “Good night little, Phel.”

Zed nodded as he reached for Kayn’s collar, “Anytime, Aphelios.”

Kayn turned his attention back to the man in front of him, pouting as he crossed his arms across his chest, “Why don’t you ever call me Kayn?”

Zed raised an eyebrow and wrapped a hand around his neck, yanking tighter on the leather piece, leaning his lips in close to Kayn’s “Because you’d much rather be called by your real name.”

His eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to pull away from his firm grip “What? Shieda? Please...it’s not--”

_ Slap. _

Kayn winced and licked his lips.

“I said your  _ real _ name: Slut.”

His lips quickly curved up into a smile as he continued to chuckle, “Mmmm, yes master. That’s right.”

Zed struck him once more, a louder wince following.

“Hmm, in a mood tonight are we?”

Kayn was dragged up by Zed’s grip on his hair. Moaning into his touch and opening his mouth offering it to Zed.

Without words, Zed hooked a finger in his mouth and pried it open larger before spitting into his mouth, his submissive moaning and mewling at every touch.

“You were exceptionally good tonight…” he pushed him back down onto the couch and unbuttoned his shirt a bit, exposing the intricate chest piece that he knew Kayn went crazy over. His commanding gaze hypnotizing the man beneath him.

Kayn whined underneath him and tried to wiggle out from under his control, “T-tell that to  _ Aphelios _ , ok?”

_ Slap. _

Kayn attempted to reach a hand up to his face to feel the fresh sting on his cheek, trapped by how Zed straddled his hips, pinning his arms to his side. 

“Is it really jealousy?”

He rubbed the tender red mark on his sub beneath him with his thumb, his calloused skin teasing the smooth skin of Kayn’s face. His weight holding him down onto the couch he brought a hand back to unbuckle his belt, Kayn whining and moaning beneath him, perking up at the sound of the metal clinking together and the button popping open.

Kayn’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up to his master. Zed hovering above him, Kayn drinking in every single ounce of his appearance, the dark, black denim now loose around his hips, the button up hanging baggy around his exposed chest and top of his toned abdomen. The dark ink of his tattoos curving and twisting each dip and crease of his skin. Kayn breathed out, whining with each exhale as his eyes traveled up his body and landing onto his stoic face, red eyes staring down into his.

He nudged his groin forward, presenting his zipper to Kayn, “You know what to do, slut.”

It was in Kayn’s nature to pout, whine, and be non-compliant. It’s part of what made their relationship have such great synergy. Kayn looked away with heavy lids and licked his lips.

“Perhaps…” he chuckled, “If Master could lean forward a bit? I’m so trapped here…”

Zed’s lips curved up into a smirk and he leaned forward onto the arm of the couch, Kayn latching onto the zipper and pulling down slowly with his teeth.

“Satisfied?” He hummed, raising an eyebrow.

The older man released his arousal from his pants and rubbed it against Kayn’s lips and nose, his sub instinctively licking and kissing at it.

“Mmm...my master is the  _ most _ beautiful.” He looked up at him with his yellow eyes and licked his erection from base to tip. “Yummy.”

Zed pressed his cock onto his lips that were glistening with saliva and gripped his hair with his free hand causing Kayn to yelp, giving him the perfect opportunity with his mouth parted open.

He kept Kayn’s head in place and thrust his hips forward, filling his mouth and throat and holding his head there for a moment before pulling away.

“ _ Mmph! _ ”

He kept his intense gaze on his sub’s face, watching the tears form in his eyes at the lack of oxygen and felt his cock grow even harder seeing him like this. Kayn with tears in his eyes as he fills him up will never not want to make Zed break every part of him until he is begging him for release.

He pulls out of his mouth, Kayn’s saliva coating his cock and leaving a trail behind connecting the tip to his lips. He gasped for air but leaned forward, not wanting to lose contact.

“You’ve really proved something to me, Shieda,” he leaned forward again, holding his head still and thrusting gently in and out of his warm mouth. He pet the side of his face with the back of his hand, Kayn rubbing his cheek into the touch. He moved his hand down from his cheek and tilted his head up as Kayn continued to lick and suck him. “You’ve come such a long way, you know?”

Kayn always gave in to praise from his master, trying his best to take his full length to impress him.

Zed groaned at the contact and pulled back harshly, leaning down and catching his bottom lip with his teeth, chewing on it a bit.

“My  _ filthy _ , little slut.” He released his pressure on him and promptly flipped him over. Kayn gripped onto the soft leather as Zed pulled his pants down barely giving him a moment to breathe.

\-----

Aphelios stirred in his bed, tossing and turning restlessly on the soft sheets, the plush blanket twisting around his body, rubbing him as he further tangled himself in the material.

_ ‘You’re so beautiful.’ _

He bit his lip, a shiver traveling down his spine imagining the sound of that deep, husky voice in his ear. Remembering every look and soft-touch he gave him just a few hours ago.

Aphelios gripped the blanket, almost whining into its touch as his arousal grew unavoidable. He gave in to the lust he felt and started fantasizing of how the night would have gone if only he was a bit bolder.

He stuck two fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking as he imagined the handsome stranger, his looks, his demeanor, his  _ presence. _ Generously coating the fingers with his saliva he brought them down to his waistband, needily pushing the briefs down to expose his hard length.

_ ‘So hard for me already? You’re a needy little slut, aren’t you?’ _

Even though Aphelios was a grown adult, with the freedom and privacy to explore his sexuality and explore himself, his own naivete and inexperience made him timider and timider to try. And the more he put it off, the more nervous he got if someone were to find out his virginity as well as embarrassed at how painfully aroused and needy he could get.

_ ‘I’ll make you feel really good.’ _

Aphelios could feel how warm his face and body had gotten as he gripped his cock and squeezed it lightly. His body arched, imagining what those incredibly large, powerful-looking hands felt like on his skin, an involuntary reaction as he turned his head and moaned into the side of the pillow.

He suddenly remembered the last words Lupin said to him and his toes curled and he stroked his length faster.

_ ‘If you feel like getting that sweet ass pounded into the mattress, call me.’ _

Drunk with lust and arousal he looked towards his phone on the bedside table, the adrenaline in his body giving him a bit of encouragement. Without much thought, he opened the message thread and hit the call button.

Hearing the tone of the call as he waited for Lupin to pick up sobered him up fast.

_ Wait, what the fuck am I doing. _

His heart was pounding, he reached for the phone by his ear and went to click the red hang-up button, desperately hoping Lupin did not answer when his heart stopped.

“Isn’t a bit late for a sweet bunny like you to be up?”

Aphelios’s eyes widened in the darkness.

_ Kill me, please. _

Considering he never thought he would even get this far, Aphelios was at a complete loss of words and how to proceed, he shifted in the bed and a small moan slipped out.

“Hm?” the deep voice rang in his ears. He wanted to disappear.

“I-I….” he took a deep breath, “I’m...didn’t mean to call.”

The man on the other line chuckled, Aphelios could hear him shifting around.

“We’ve already made plans for our next meeting and yet…” it was as if he moved closer to the microphone of the device, “Hear we are, it’s three in the morning and you’re calling me, moaning.”

Aphelios wanted to melt into his deep voice, lust consuming him.

“Does that please daddy?” His heart pounded as the word vomit escaped his lips. These were silly words he only ever fantasized about saying to someone.

The voice on the other line paused and for a moment Aphelios stopped breathing as he waited for a reaction.

“Get on your knees for me.”

Aphelios’s cock twitched, he quickly grabbed the earbuds off the table and pressed them into his ears. Feeling silly as he quickly listened to his direction.

“Y-yes, ok. I’m on my knees.” His limbs shaking a bit with nerves, the cold air pricking his exposed skin.

“You have a lovely voice, Lunam.”

He let out a breathy chuckle, “Oh, heh, t-thank you.”

“Thank you,  _ what? _ ”

“I’m sorry?”

“Well, you see little Lunam, you’ve started a game and we’re going to play it. You called me ‘daddy’ so I expect some acknowledgement from this moment forward.”

Aphelios gulped and let his head sink on the mattress. He was as equally embarrassed as he was aroused and he felt as if Lupin could hear it through the phone.

“I...ok.” He already got this far, at this point he was willing to let his walls down a bit and just try. That’s what Kayn said to do after all, just try.

_ Is Kayn the best influence on this topic though…? _

“Mm...try again or I’ll hang up.”

His eyelids fluttered in the darkness, nothing but the moonlight pouring in where the curtains didn’t cover illuminating the room.

He took a deep breath and replied, “Y-yes,  _ Daddy _ .”

Aphelios could practically hear him smiling on the other end.

“Good. Very good.”

The praise making his tummy flip.

“So, Lunam, before you called me, what were you doing?”

He licked his lips and sighed, “Touching...myself.” His pitch raised at the end, it sounded more like a question than an answer.

“Is that so?” He paused for a moment, “And what were you thinking about?”

Aphelios whined as he gripped his arousal and played with himself.

“B-being...touched all over...and kissed…”

“Very nice. Now,  _ who _ were you thinking about?”

Aphelios audibly gasped as he squeezed his cock and replied hastily, “You...hmm, thinking about...you....”

“That’s a very good bunny.”

Aphelios could feel his breathing getting faster and faster.

“But surely you aren’t touching yourself right now without daddy’s permission, right?”

His breathing paused.

_ How does he know? _

He heard chuckling in his ears, “Oh sweet bunny, you  _ clearly _ are new at this. I could tell the moment I answered.”

“I...I” he attempted to reply but Lupin continued.

“And normally I would find that adorable, but you always need my permission. Do you understand?”

He whined into the phone, the authority turning him on more.

_ Maybe Kayn was right...I am into this. _

“So as much as I appreciate the lovely phone call, truly, what a cute voice you have there.” Aphelios could hear him lick his lips, “I need you to do a few things for me. First, I asked you to get on your knees because I want you to take photos from that angle and I want you to show yourself to me, you will send me at least three photos. Secondly, no more touching yourself until we meet again and before you say no, trust me, it will be worth this exercise of discipline and patience.”

Aphelios gulped and rested back on his heels, nodding as if anyone could see him. Remembering this he spoke up, “Y-yes.”

“Daddy. Yes,  _ daddy _ . I’ll cut you a break since you’re so new but in the future, there will be consequences.” He chuckled, the bass in his voice making Aphelios feel his heartbeat in his throat.

“Do you think you can do that for me?”

Aphelios closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Yes, daddy.” His voice was so soft and light, he was worried if Lupin heard him at all.

“Good bunny. Now I’m going to hang up, you’re going to sleep and remember, if you touch yourself...I’ll know the next time I see you.”

He nodded to himself again. “Y-yes.”

“I’ll see you Friday, Lunam. Sleep well.”

“Good night.”

He clicked the phone off and tossed it to the side, trying to comprehend what just happened. He fell back onto the plush mattress and stared at the ceiling, his painful arousal reminding him of the new conditions Lupin has placed on him. He groaned and rolled over, determined to fall asleep so he could wake up full of embarrassment and regret.

_ Just get through the week. It’s just like an ordinary week. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sticking with me :3 There wasn't much plot but uhhh....yay zedkayn and settphel....!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut, its all smut, plot next chapter but today shhh we smut

Kayn houghed out hot breaths in a sporadic rhythm as the sweat dripped down his face, grunting occasionally as Zed stood above him looking down with careful focus.

“Very good, Shieda.”

Kayn started shaking a bit, squeezing his eyes closed and attempting to focus on keeping his body in sync with the pace Zed had set.

“P-please, Zed…” he opened his eyes and looked over to his partner who met his gaze with an unchanged stern expression.

“Don’t underestimate yourself. Just a bit more.”

He pouted and grit his teeth, pushing through the pain, overwhelmed with relief as the last exertion of his energy pushed past the mental hurdle and the satisfaction as he looked up to Zed.

Zed grabbed the barbell out of his hands and placed it on the rack for him. His lips twitching up into a smirk, “As I said, Shieda,” he reracked the weight plates and threw the small rag over to Kayn who promptly patted the perspiration off his face, “Don’t underestimate yourself.” He walked up to him and nudged his chin up, “Good work.”

Kayn continued to breathe deeply but was always caught off guard when he got words like this from Zed, especially in a public setting. Zed and Kayn always woke up early to go to the gym and exercise together, master always pushing his pet harder to become even stronger. No matter what day, holiday, circumstance, it was something they always counted on doing together as a way to start their day.

He let out a breathy chuckle and threw the sweat towel over his shoulder, “Do I impress you, Zed?” Zed wiping down the equipment they used before turning back to him and walking back to the locker room not giving Kayn a second glance.

He pouted and shuffled over, following suit to the rows of lockers as Zed started undressing and heading to the shower. Kayn staring at his perfect physique, the dark black ink elegantly and perfectly placed on his thick, muscled torso, swirls and edges littered throughout and ending abruptly before his ass. He bit his lip as he examined his master’s body, envisioning every dirty thing he wanted Zed to do to him before snapping back to reality.

Aggravated that Zed ignored his inquiry he quickly threw the sweaty clothes off of himself and slammed his locker closed before following Zed into one of the shower stalls.

No sooner than he stepped into the curtained off cube he was pushed into the wall, a pair of warm, damp lips attaching to his neck. The hot steam swirled around his head making it a bit hard to breathe at first as he took a sharp inhale, letting a soft moan escape his lips.

Zed sucked harshly and bit down before licking over the fresh wound and pulling away. The water pouring over him and dripping down his crisp, white hair, he looked over to Kayn, crimson eyes focused on his lover’s plump pink lips.

“You asked if I was impressed?” He reached for the bar of soap and rubbed it between his hands, forming a gentle lather. He returned to Kayn and placed a hand on his lower abdomen, rubbing the flesh with his soapy hands, Kayn bit his lip and chuckled deeply.

“I did everything you asked of me, no,  _ more  _ even, I broke records today!” The usual smug grin he adorned returned to his face.

Zed raised his eyebrows, nodding in agreement, lathering his hands once more with the soap and returning both to Kayn’s torso.

“Oh, yes, the  _ powerful _ Shieda Kayn. We should all cower in fear to someone so strong.”

Kayn’s smirk slowly disappeared and formed a small circle as he felt Zed’s rough and calloused hands cupping his chest, he moaned loudly, snapping his own hand over his mouth as he reminded himself they were in a public washroom.

“Hmm?” Zed continued to fondle, cup, and rub his chest. “Is  _ this _ all it takes?”

Kayn coughed and laughed a bit, trying to suppress his reaction, “Y-you wish.  _ I barely feel a thing. _ ”

“Is that so?”

Zed’s hands relax as his fingers rake over his pert nipples, the silver metal shining in the light as he gave them a sharp pinch. Kayn nearly collapsing onto him as he saw a flash of white in his vision, mumbling  _ ‘fuck’ _ under his breath.

Zed pushed him back up and continued to rub the sensitive spots on him, “Well if you barely felt that...how about this?” He let the water wash away the suds off of Kayn’s chest as he gripped his arms, pinning them to his sides and teased Kayn’s nipple with his tongue, toying with the steel balls on either side.

“Oh  _ fuck _ .”

Kayn squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip whining into Zed’s touch. He didn’t need to look down to know how Zed was looking at his body, like the personal fuck toy he so desperately loved being for him, the authoritative hunger in his eyes as he continued to lick and suck on his chest, biting down hard enough to leave marks.

A hand traveled up his neck and into his mouth, he sucked greedily at the thick fingers in his mouth, coating them with his saliva as much as possible.

Zed broke the contact from his chest, “Good boy.”

Kayn shuddered at his praise, a tingling sensation traveling down his entire body at his words. He opened his eyes and saw the marks and bruises now littered across his chest as Zed flipped him around harshly.

_ Yes. Please use me. _

“We have another appointment this morning. This will have to be quick.”

Kayn held himself up on the cold tiled wall of the shower, whining into his elbow as he attempted to hide his face and nodded, his cock leaking with cum at the point from the icy sensation on his chest.

A sharp pull of his hair had forced him to arch his back as Zed commanded him.

“Spread yourself for me.”

Kayn whimpered as he moved his hands to his sides, his chest now in direct contact with the cold shower wall as he gripped his firm ass cheeks, one with each hand and squeezed tight, spreading them apart for Zed.

Zed took the coated fingers and teased his hole a bit as he kept the tight grip on his hair.

_ Rougher. Fuck me senseless, master. _

As if he could read his thoughts, Zed pressed in a finger and moved it in and out slowly, stretching the area. Kayn hungrily and needily pushed back onto his finger, impatient for his prize.

Zed added two more fingers, earning a sharp gasp from his sub.

“You love my cock that much, you impatient slut?”

Kayn’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Zed brushed his fingers against his prostate.

“Please...please...master,  _ please _ fuck me.”

Just as Kayn finished his request they heard the door swing open as a few fellow gym-goers went to the lockers. Far enough to get away with it but careful not to get caught Zed removed his tight grip on Kayn hair and moved his hand to cover his mouth. He moved in next to his ear and directed him.

“If you make a sound, I will stop.”

He chewed on his ear lobe a bit, playing with the numerous piercings in his ear as he pulled his fingers out of him and positioned himself at his entrance. Pushing in slowly he could feel Kayn salivating and biting down a bit on his hand, doing his best to not make a sound.

The unsuspecting gym goers having a typical conversation by their lockers discussing different protein flavors.

Zed smirked and pushed his arousal all the way in, Kayn arching his back in response, clawing a bit at the tile.

“ _ You like that? You like when Master fucks you?” _ Zed whispered into his ear, Kayn turning his neck a bit to look back at him and nodding enthusiastically. Zed only gripped his mouth harder and quickened his pace, precum already dripping from Kayn’s cock. 

Kayn tried to steady his breathing as Zed continued to thrust in and out of him, the pace growing more and more brutal. Zed slowly released his grip on Kayn’s mouth, looking at him as Kayn nodded in understanding. 

_ “Without a sound.” _

His grip was now on Kayn’s hips and he thrust deeply inside of him Kayn holding himself up, it took every ounce of his self-control to remain silent when Zed was fucking him like this but the presence of other people in the room and having to be sneaky only turned him on more.

He turned his face to the side and looked back to Zed, his eyes clouded with lust and cheeks pink with blush, he opened his mouth and let his tongue poke out a bit, a silent request for contact from Zed.

His master gripped his hip with one hand and moved the other to his cock, gripping it firmly and pumping up and down, Kayn clenched his eyes shut as Zed came closer and stuck his own tongue out to meet his, tangling them together. Kayn let out a small wince and shot his eyes open, immediately covering his own mouth.

They could hear the conversation pause in the other room as the other gentlemen seemed to pause at the sound. Kayn looked back at Zed who didn't stop thrusting into him, Kayn shaking his head at his painful arousal.

After a few moments, the conversation continued and they could hear the group exit the locker room.

_ Finally _ .

Without time to even let out a deep breath, Zed attached his mouth to his shoulder and bit down.

“My, my what an impatient little slut I have.”

Kayn nodded, desperate for release as Zed fucked him into the wall.

“Say it, Shieda.”

He whined, annoyed at the request when all he wanted was the high and satisfaction of climax.

“ _Hnnng_ \- Master  _ please, _ I just want--” he felt a sharp slap across his face.

That same tight grip on his hair.

“Do it right.”

Kayn gulped and caught his breath.

“ _ Please _ Master. I’m a slut, I’m a dirty slut that needs your cum, I need you to fill me up,  _ please. _ ”

Zed moved his lips onto his once more as he pounded into him, pulling away after a moment and thrusting in to abuse Kayn’s sweet spot over and over again.

“It’s much better when you  _ obey _ .”

“ _ Mm... _ please, yes, fill me up, please.”

Kayn’s vision went completely white as hot ropes of cum shot out of his body and onto the wall in front of him, Zed following suite, feeling his release shoot inside of him, filling him completely. He braced himself on the wall as he panted, gasping for air.

After a moment Zed pulled out, shower still running as he reached for the soap once more. He bent down to Kayn and started scrubbing his body to really clean him this time.

“You do impress me, Shieda.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you had to read that. I had all my kinky songs on repeat as I wrote this. The inside of the club was described as an industrial goth club I used to go to! (The rare times I went out) It was very fun!


End file.
